


Had To Be Me

by HalRose



Series: The Shakarian Project [22]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Set during Mass Effect 3, Shakarian - Freeform, Shepard and Garrus love each other so much, mordin dies, my favourite scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: “That’s irrational.” - Shepard can’t stop Mordin from sacrificing himself from curing the Genophage. Garrus finds Shepard on the Normandy after this. An alternate take on those scenes in ME3.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: The Shakarian Project [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Had To Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't very good, but like, I was stuck on this prompt so i apologise

**Athena**

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Mordin was willing to sacrifice himself to make sure the Genophage Cure gets dispersed across the planet  
But in order to do that, he has to go into the burning, exploding building to press the button.  
And he’ll die.

Someone has to do it. I even offered, but things are going down hill quickly and I need to pull my team out of the situation they’re in.

“Mordin, what you’re suggesting… That’s irrational. Let me hit that button.”

“No.” he says quickly, looking at me and smiling “You have a life with Garrus, nobody will miss me. My future ends here. It had to be me, someone else might have gotten it wrong.”

No. I won’t let him do this. I won’t watch him die.  
I pull out a pistol and point it at him, I’m sobbing through my tears and my aim isn’t straight.  
Mordin gives me a look as if to say ‘Everything is alright, Shepard’ and I watch him enter the elevator.

The doors close as I point my pistol away from him.

Then, it all happens so fast – there is an explosion as the Genophage cure gets dispersed across Tuchanka, and I watch flakes of the cure land on me, and disappear into my hands, into my face….  
I know that Wrex will be happy and will give us the support we need to help win this war.

“Goodbye, Mordin.” I whisper, signalling for Joker to pick me up in the Normandy, I’ll contact Wrex on the comms line. 

He’ll know I kept my word.

The others know something is wrong when I enter the ship. Liara and Tali move out my way and I tell everyone I’m going to the comms room – Garrus quickly follows.  
I tell Wrex about what happened and he tells me he will support us in the war.   
I guess that’s a good thing. Nobody really wants to make an enemy of the Krogans.

Wrex disappears from my view and I make the call to Anderson and Admiral Hackett about what we’ve been able to do. They thank me and tell me to continue on with the efforts of getting more people on our side.  
I tell them I will. They disappear as the call ends.

“What happened, Shepard?” Garrus’ voice came from behind me.

I tell him to follow me and we go to the Main Battery, where he usually hangs out.

I tell Garrus everything – from start to finish and I start crying again,

“He said he had to do it, I tried to stop Mordin but he wouldn’t let me. He said I had a future… with you. He died thinking he didn’t have a future.” I say.

“He can’t have thought like that. He knows we’re going to beat the Reapers.” Garrus replies, stunned.

“He thought this was the only way… but now the Genophage is cured, we have the Krogans on our side. He said ‘It had to be me, someone else might have got gotten it wrong. I tried… I tried…”

“I know you did.” He pulls me into his arms. “We lost a good friend, but we must press on, it’s just something we have to do.”

“Why is it always the good people who die first?” I ask.

“I don’t know, I honestly don’t know.”

“When this is all over…. I want people to know what Mordin did for us. I want people to know.”

“We’ll make sure he has a memorial.” Garrus promises me.

I love Garrus with all my heart, and I do have a future with him. Mordin was a good friend and I wish things could have turned out differently.

“Garrus, you need to promise me that you’ll try not to die in the future. I don’t want to lose you too.” My voice breaks again.

“You won’t lose me, you know I’m too stubborn to die. The same could be said for you.” Garrus reminds me. “Mordin made sure you had to carry on fighting, we can’t win this war without you. We need you. I need you..”

No matter what happens, I’m going to protect Garrus, I’m going to protect my Normandy family and fight for what’s right and kick the Reapers’ asses back where they came from.  
Part of me thinks we won’t get out of this alive, but part of me knows we;’re going to make it.

Cerberus may have brought me back to life, but I control my own path now. I decide my own destiny – and I want to get married to the love of my life, retire and have children.  
I just… need to tell him that. But I don’t want to freak him out. So I wait.

Little did we know that Mordin would actually be leaving us a present in the future – the chance to have children biologically.  
We just didn’t know it yet.


End file.
